


Emergency Blow!

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Kinks, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: Gibbs wants to take things to the next level with Tony.





	Emergency Blow!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Written for the Kinkfest LJ community. The prompt was Emergency Blow and pairing is Gibbs/DiNozzo/Stan Burley.Special thanks to Anna for the beta.  
  
This is the next in my "watching" series but can be read as a stand-alone. Previous stories in the series are Sprung!, Bourbon, Sawdust or Me, One Amazing Night, and I Never Knew. They can be found here:http://fatedmates.com/watchverse.htm  


* * *

“You sure he’s gonna come, Gibbs?” Tony asked from his position on the couch. He was looking up at Gibbs, a hopeful expression on his face as he slumped casually, legs splayed wide open.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I sent him a copy of the DVD.” Gibbs knew Tony understood exactly what DVD he was talking about. The scene of Kate and Abby had brought them together..

“But you only signed it ‘emergency blow’. You really think Stan will get it?”

“DiNozzo,” Gibbs began, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Stan is an excellent investigator. He’ll recognize my handwriting and know something significant is about to happen..”

“And when he gets here, we go to the club?”

“Yeah.”

Gibbs wasn’t sure he wanted to take Tony to a club but the other man had insisted and he knew how much they both liked being watched. The idea that they were going to perform and bring another guy in had Tony hard and straining against those leather pants. It was obscene, and Gibbs wouldn’t have it any other way.

He was proud to have such a gorgeous younger man as his side. Tony looked amazing in the leather pants and the green silk shirt that brought out his eyes. As part of their game, Tony had even agreed to wear a collar, though their relationship hadn’t progressed beyond talk of casual BDSM games.

“You sure this club is safe, Gibbs? Nobody will recognize us, will they?”

“Absolutely not. Members only. Sent Burley a guest pass and you’re with me.”

“Like the sound of that, Boss.”

So did Gibbs. Somewhere during the sex games, things had turned more serious.   
he had turned possessive. Abby kept making noises about meeting his mysterious lover, but Gibbs wasn’t about to give in on her schedule. She’d find out real soon. Tony was his secret alone, at least until tonight. And it wasn’t as if Burley would say anything, he was due for another afloat assignment in a few days.

Gibbs cocked his head, putting up a finger for Tony’s silence. Yep, there it was, the sound of a car door closing. “Show time, Tony.” He pulled the other man to his feet and jammed his thigh between Tony’s, exerting just enough pressure to drive the other man wild.

“Gonna fuck you tonight, Tony. You know that, right.” It would be their first time having full penetrative sex.

“Please…”

“With Burley watching?” Tony’s breath hitched at that and Gibbs nodded. “Good. Out the back door. He’ll hear us leave and follow.”

Gibbs followed Tony, watching the way the other man’s ass moved. The leather pants were lined so he didn’t have to wear anything underneath, which suited Gibbs equally fine. He’d been raging just as much as Tony had.

“Boss?” The faint sound of Stan’s voice reached the side of the house and Gibbs smirked. He was in for quite the night—they all were.

Sure enough, as soon as the car started, Burley appeared at the front door and before they were out of the driveway, he’d headed toward his own car and was following. Gibbs drove in silence toward an upscale suburban neighborhood in McLean and pulled into the driveway of a huge place. The house itself was impressive but the eight thousand square feet of underground rooms were even more interesting. It was the place where anything happened and, for Gibbs and company, it would tonight.

He showed his membership card to a security guard at the front door and led DiNozzo in. In the kitchen and dining area, there was a buffet, with mostly naked waiters wandering around. Pieces of sushi rested on two nude models—male and female. There were collared slaves on hands and knees alongside men in tuxes and women in cocktail dresses mingling.

“Anything goes here, Tony. Come on.”

Gibbs had a specific destination in mind, one of the subterranean rooms where they could be watched but not interrupted. Stan would find them and join them in time.

Ah, there it was and it was unoccupied, just like he’d hoped. “Inside, Tony,” Gibbs instructed, setting the lighting to dim and allowing the curtains to remain open. Tony looked around the room, a little bewildered or overwhelmed. 

“On the bed?” Tony asked hopefully.

“No, standing.” Gibbs punched a button on a wall panel and music began playing. It wasn’t anything he recognized but it was pleasant enough and he wasn’t here for a concert anyway.

“C’mere, DiNozzo.” Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms, kissing him deeply, his tongue moving over Tony’s lips and the faint hint of stubble. DiNozzo wasn’t fighting him but he wasn’t encouraging or responding to the kiss yet either. “Open up for me.”

His hand found its way into Tony’s hair and Tony groaned, finally returning the pressure of Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs swept his tongue inside, devouring and possessing Tony, only vaguely aware of the other man’s hands digging into his shirt and the way Tony was fucking air. 

Kissing Tony was intoxicating. It damn near blew Gibbs’ head off. He finally took a step back, hand to his mouth, not sure what he was trying to hide from the man who was about to be his lover. A shadow appeared at the window and Gibbs nearly groaned.

“You ever sucked a cock before, Tony?”

“Yeah,” Tony whispered, blushing. “Mine.”

“Yours?” Gibbs arched an eyebrow, impressed.

“Yeah, when I was younger. I…used to be…limber. I’d…”

“I know how it works, Tony. Just impressed. You cum in your mouth, you swallow?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Gibbs spread his legs a little bit and motioned toward the window. “Right now, Stan is out there, watching us. About five or six other people out there too. Wanna give ‘em a show, Tony? Wanna suck my cock.”

Tony didn’t answer, just licked his lips and nodded. 

“Gonna bring Stan in soon too. You guys can share cock sucking duties, but I have rules. Your cock, you ass, they’re mine. We can play with Stan but he doesn’t get to fuck or suck you. Ya good with that?”

“Yeah, Gibbs. Like the thought of being yours.”

Before settling in to a blow job, Gibbs did what he knew had to be unexpected and dropped to his knees, releasing Tony’s cock from the leather pants.

“Boss!” The thick organ jutted out obscenely hard, reddened to a nearly purple color. Gibbs traced the ridge of Tony’s cock head with the very tip of his tongue, pulling back when Tony instinctively tried to thrust between his lips.

“Just a taste for now, DiNozzo. If you and Stan make me feel real good, you two can get each other off. But I cum first.”

He stood again, palming himself through the material with one hand and crooked a finger at Burley. Stan’s eyes widened and he pointed at himself until Gibbs nodded and crooked his finger again, this time more impatiently.

“Gibbs?” Stan asked from the doorway.

“Get in here, Burley. Got an emergency blow situation for you. DiNozzo? Get naked. You too, Burley.”

Stan bit his lip in indecision and Gibbs moved close, only barely invading Burley’s personal space. “I know, Stan. I was your boss for five years. Ya think I didn’t notice you checkin’ me out? It’s okay.” His hand came up and brushed over Burley’s cheekbone before resting in his brown hair.

“How long? How long have you known?”

“Long time, Stan. That op in Marseilles. I heard you jacking off in the shower. You called my name. Didn’t mind it then and I don’t mind it now.” He turned, looking from Tony to Stan. “Lucky guy to have two pretty boys like you guys interested in an old guy like me.”

“Nothing old about you, Boss,” Stan managed and Gibbs smirked.

“You and Tony are gonna help me here. Seem to have an emergency situation that needs the help of NCIS’ finest.”

Stan smirked this time. “Emergency blow, Boss?”

“Yeah. And like I told Tony, you boys treat me well and you can jack each other off. But I’m fucking him tonight, Stan. Maybe you too if you’re lucky.”

Gibbs stepped back, stripping off his own clothes, looking at Tony and Stan. Both of them were handsome guys with expressive eyes and brown hair, but Stan had this confidence about him that was more real than Tony’s bravado. And Gibbs had to admit that he found Tony’s vulnerability the more appealing. They might play with Stan but he was keeping Tony. Starting tonight, Tony was his.

“On your knees, boys. Give our audience what they’re looking for. No jacking off, don’t even touch each other until I say you can.” Tony moved closer first, tentatively licking Gibbs’ hard cock and looking up at him, an expression on his face that spoke of his eagerness to please.

Gibbs nodded and Tony started licking him slowly. “DiNozzo…” he whispered, clasping the hand resting on his thigh. Stan moved in, nuzzling his balls and Gibbs threw his head back, awash in the sensations his boys were awakening in him.

But he was here to be watched and to watch, so he forced his eyes open, looking down at the men working on him before glancing at the window, and the two faces he’d known would be there. Stan wasn’t the only one who had gotten a guest pass to this event. The two women who had started it all had been invited too and Gibbs was pleased to see that they’d both come, even if Kate was blushing like a damn Catholic schoolgirl.

“Care for some company, boys?”

To be continued…maybe.


End file.
